Skin Deep
by The Broken Ghost
Summary: Being consumed by the flames was Ryan's plan. What he didn't count on was a journey of : Friendship and Love.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

"The only thing I've got left is my boy. And they're going to take him away from me."

A man dressed in sheep hide with cheap boots resembling more mud than leather, leant against the cold brick walls of the London theatre. The cries of hysterical drunks, followed by flocking women attempting to gain an exit of their abusive husbands did little to comfort the poor beggar. Standing behind him, not even reaching six foot was a man. He was better off:

Hair trimmed so that it rested around his ears, like a crescent moon. A dark green jacket, covering a crisp white shirt, and a pair of black trousers.

The boy hid under a hat far to large for his head. The shadow hid the blood stains and fresh cuts on his cheeks. Hands hidden in pockets, shoulder quivering while trying to fight back tears of shame. The boy was sick. Not with a typical disease. But with a need to kill. The beggar wasn't his father. He was just a poor man whom the young boy took pity on. Occasionally bringing him food hidden with bloody blouse's of dead women. Shuffling his feet, the boy rose his head slowly looking towards a well dressed man. A true gentleman of London.

(All true gentlemen hid darkness behind their professionally trimmed moustaches.)

Taking a step forward the gentleman grasped hold of the boys chin, forcing the hat back to inspect the boys face.

"He has good cheek bones. Piercing blue eyes. Rare." The man spoke like inspecting a stallion; the boy wouldn't be surprised if he was grouped in decently. "Not good enough for _my _work house."

Such words would usually send any man leaping for joy. But not the boy nor the beggar. The work house was their last hope. If the boy was there, the men they ran from wouldn't be able to claim him. He would be part of the growing London nation. The beggar stepped forward, blubbering pleading. Even grasped the boys hands rolling up the sleeves, exposing working hands that could take the hardship of burning wool on a daily basis. The gentleman scoffed, pulled the golden watch from his pocket to inspect the time.

"My decision remains the same. Here." He flicked the beggar a golden coin. "For your troubles. Don't spend it in one place."

Winking the man swung his cane in the air, before turning flagging down a cab. The boy took great displeasure in the rudeness of the gentleman. While the beggar inspected the coin, the boy jumped up dragging his finger nails down the mans face. The howling cry of agony made the beggar drop the coin, causing it to role into the passing sewer stream.

"Ryan!"

He screamed as he ran forward. The gentleman touched the jagged wounds upon his face, pulling back to look at his blood palm. Snorting like a bull, he rose his cane bringing it down across Ryan's face, boxing his ear in the process. Ryan fell onto his knees, hands rose to cover his face, only to arch and twist as the gentleman rained down more painful blows. The beggar didn't help, to busy fearing for his own bodily safety. He did let a few tears fall for being to cowardly.

"Filthy scum!"

Rising a crocodile leather boot, the gentleman shoved Ryan backwards. Ryan arched in agony as his head dipped into the stream of human waste.

Tugging at his collar the gentleman turned looking towards the bored look of a cab driver, who held his horse firm.

"Fleet Street. Make it snappy and there's an extra gold coin in it for you."

Grinning the cab driver rose his whip. It snapped against the chestnut quarter of his horse, who sprinted into a fast jog.

Finally going to Ryan's aid, the beggar fell to his knees as he began to collect Ryan into his arms. Ryan knew he should turn away in disgust, should punch at the beggars chest, spit at him and call him a coward. But all Ryan could bring himself to do was turn slowly into the embrace. Face buried in the inviting neck, tears streamed down his face knowing that their plan had failed.

"I'm not going to let them take you. I promise Ryan. I promise."

The words became muffled as the beggar buried his face into Ryan's hair, not caring what contaminated it.

_Three days later..._

Sneaking out of the pub, an hour before the land lord came for rent, the beggar followed by Ryan headed down the streets of London. Iron baskets loitered the corners, a live with fire causing their shadows to stretch across the vast business buildings. The beggar held onto Ryan's hand tightly as they past a woman exposing her breasts asking, if the two men needed some form of relief. Squeezing Ryan's hand when the boy didn't go for the woman's throat to feel her veins crunching under his teeth, it gave the beggar some hope that they would reach the track with little disaster.

"Just up there Ryan. We're going to make it."

For once the beggar was correct.

Standing almost out of place the professional train station casted shadows for the men to hide in as they jumped down from the platform. Carefully stepping over iron rails, they walked across the wooden planks, heading North towards the country side. It was a three hour walk at least. Already the hem of Ryan's trousers became capped in mud.

Ryan hissed in distaste. These were his best clothes and already they'd become dirty.

Staggering forward the beggar said nothing. Typical. From what Ryan remembered of their conversation the beggar, hired a cab driver to wait for them at the next station. Ryan couldn't understand why the cab driver had to be so far away, though he guessed it would draw to much attention in the busy city. Glancing over his shoulder, Ryan narrowed his eyes. Since they left the pub he hadn't seen a single police man. Something wasn't right.

Twice Ryan fell over. The beggar always at his side willing to lift him up. Ryan limped felling less of a man. Face covered in sweat sending a chill down his back, he looked around with wild eyes. After an hour of walking, Ryan could just make out the start of a field under the moon light. The corner's of his mouth began to twitch, though he didn't allow himself to grin.

Heaving both men leant against one another. Ryan's vision became covered with stars. Head swimming due to lack of water and oxygen.

"Just think Ryan. When we get on the cab and away from this place, we'll have hot roasted pork, with sweet mashed potatoes, thick gravy and runner beans."

Ryan nodded. Beggar was in his own little world. He'd promised Ryan that when they reached the country side he would get a job, get enough money to rent a place of their own while saving enough money for one meal a day. Two on Sunday.

Feeling like his knees where about to give way, the heavy hand of beggar's hand on his shoulder startled Ryan, as he looked up. Relief flooded through him. There it was. The station. Clambering up, beggar heaved Ryan onto the platform causing the boy to scrape his knee at the same time. Neither man tended to the wound, instead they hurried towards the entrance eyes wide expecting to see a cab.

Instead, they got something much worse.

"No.."

Beggar whimpered in distress. Ryan looked down at his feet. They'd come so close.

Standing in front of them a line of cabs with men dressed in black. Policemen. One stepped forward, eyes showed a hint of sympathy though the pain in Ryan's gut told him it was mockery.

"Fancy seeing you here Noah."

Beggar flushed at his real name. He was a coward compared to the biblical name.

Turning towards Ryan the officer arched a brow clearly unaware on who this boy was. Clearing his throat, he produced shackles from his pockets, Beggar stretched his hands out willingly as tears began to dribble down his face.

"Noah, I here by arrest you for the murders of thirteen innocent women. And the rape of one."

At the sound of the shackles clicking into place Ryan ran forward, only to feel himself being pulled back, by two other officers, who held him firmly. It didn't stop him from kicking and spitting like some sort of deranged cat.

"Ryan. Ryan stop."

But Ryan didn't. He wouldn't let his friend be hanged for murders he didn't commit.

"Be- Noah didn't do it! I did. I murdered those women with my bare hands, I fantasised about it." The officer rolled his eyes ignoring Ryan, not finding himself believing the raving words of a emotional lunatic. "I let Rose go!"

Turning around sharply he looked towards Ryan. Beggar bowed his head down, quietly sobbing.

"I let Rose go so you could find me. I wanted to be caught. I need help."

The news reporters hadn't published the name of the surviving victim. Turning towards Beggar, the office examined the way he was sobbing. It wasn't for being caught. Removing the shackles he ignored Beggar who started to scream, that it was him. Walking towards Ryan the office saw the cruel smirk playing across the boy's lips. There was no doubt this boy had committed the crime.

"You'll get help boy. You'll get it."

Ryan didn't have shackles put on his wrist, instead a sack was tossed over his head, followed by something warm draping across his arms, forcing them around his waist so that his wrists were tied together against his lower back. Ryan screamed. As the men hoisted him from the ground, Ryan kicked his legs out. Watching in disbelief as Ryan was taken away from him, Beggar turned towards the officer who watched with a sad gaze in his eyes. After being on the force for five years, this was the first time he felt sympathy for a criminal.

Beggar shuffled forward, hand stretched as he grabbed the officers wrist forcing the man to look towards him.

"Please don't take him away from me..."

Sighing the officer pulled out some money which he poured into Beggar's hand.

"Here. This will pay for a train ticket out of London. Find a job. You can do nothing for the boy. He's sick. Just be grateful I don't send you to the gallows for protecting him."

Beggar watched as the man walked towards the cab where Ryan had been tossed inside. He climbed, hanging on the back of the cab before nodding at the driver who whipped his horse into submission. The cab swayed as the horse cantered. Beggar began to run after the cab, screaming Ryan's name as tears poured down his face.

"Ryan! Ryan!"

Falling down onto his stomach, breaking his noes as his hands didn't soften the blow. The money rolled around him. Beggar rose his head slowly ignoring the cabs which raced past him. Blood poured down his upper lip.

"Ryan..."

_Five years later..._

No one could've predicted this. The owner of the asylum gave up all hope for Ryan Kuhn, seeing him as a lost sheep.

Ryan had been forced into the basement where he wasn't even granted a window. The man now restrained permanently in a straight jacket, keeping all broken bones in place along with his own natural waste.

Sitting the darkest part of his cell, Ryan slapped his bare feet together clucking his tongue in glee. He was drenched. The men came with hoses that very same morning. The hoses were powerful. The men deliberately attacked his face making it impossible for him to breathe. They mocked at how he was useless as a baby, needing someone to change him. Ryan took the verbal abuse. The men weren't worth his cackles and spits. He reserved those for nurses who actually tried to help him.

Spitting on the ground Ryan leant against the padded wall, legs stretched out. Unblinking eyes looked towards the locked door waiting for it to open. It was around about this time, that the nurse would come in to _comfort_ him after a tragic ordeal. The stupid bitches never learnt. It was like they didn't know who he was, or what he was capable of. Then again it just made it all the more fun for him.

Head bowed down to keep less of a strain on his neck, he thought about the ugly cage. It matched his soul. Or at least that it was the owner said, when he instructed a guard to put it on. Sometimes when he caused a scene, the owner would order Ryan to be hung from a hook on the ceiling. The pain which travelled through his shoulders was intense. But Ryan would only laugh like a child on a merry go round.

Ryan wasn't a masochist. He just knew which buttons to push.

At the sound of a scream Ryan didn't even flinch. He was used to such sounds. It was the cry of a word that did make him spring up from the floor.

"Fire! Fire!"

Running towards the door, he pressed himself against it, noes inhaling as he sniffed the essence of smoke. Thick. Heavy. A fire was defiantly heading towards his room.

He spat he hissed. The buckles melting through the Victorian jacket which had dislocated his shoulder to many times than he could count. The fire crackled. It sounded like laughter. Running around in a tight circle like a buck trying to confuse a hunting hound, the feeble victim resulted into a cowering mess in the corner. The heavy metal door began to melt.

Watching in hilarity as the flames began to flicker through the tiny gaps bringing him oxygen to survive. Laughing like an imp, the caged man began to stretch his feet warming his toes. Mocking the fire. Around him the padded walls of his cell began to turn to dust. Black smoke circled him cutting away any form of laughter or breathing. Truly this was a cruel way to die. But the victim saw it as a blessing. For once he was taking control of his life.

It was all part of his plan.

Ryan didn't feel the burn of his flesh melting from his bones. The smoke already made him unconscious. The heat of the flames melting the bars of his cage, free his mouth and face. The straight jacket turned a deep shade of golden brown, speckled with black squares from the burnt buckles.

It took two hours for the old fashioned fire truck to come galloping around the corner. Hoses rolled out. Powerful water putting an end to the thick black smoke. (If they were in Rome a new pope would've been chosen.) Men wiped the sweat from their brows, policemen kept civilians at bay. Others even held the weeping women who screamed, about where their children or family members were. It was almost laughable. Most of these crying individuals condemned those inside the burning building to mental and physical abuse. But there was one true heart broken soul in the crowd.

"Where is he?! Please you have to find him!"

Beggar. The man stood trembling as the policeman held onto his shoulders firmly repeating over and over, that they were doing the best they could. Beggar could only look over the mans shoulder, tears trickling down his face knowing that his boy was trapped in there.

It wasn't until dawn did the fire finally give in against the hoses. The street became covered in wounded victims and burnt corpses. Beggar walked the line three times, seeing no sign of his boy. Losing all hope he flinched as a heavy hand was placed on his shoulder, turning around he looked into the serious gaze of the fireman. Reality hit Beggar like a kick in the gut. He collapsed on the ground howling like a wounded animal. Fists pounding the ground.

"No! No!"

Repeating himself over and over again, he ignored the pitiful looks given to him by law enforcements. They couldn't help him. Most of those who watched were the reason his boy lay somewhere in the building dead. Covering his face with his hands, he sobbed into the palms. The head officer who arrested Ryan five years ago, looked towards Beggar. He took most of the blame for breaking the old mans heart. Turning he muttered towards one of the nurses to help the distressed man.

Beggar flinched as the blanket was draped over his quivering shoulders. Pulling his hands back slowly he looked towards the caring eyes of the nurse. Unlike others she invited him into a hug, cradling him against her chest, hushing him gently. The world carried on in a lifeless blur behind the pair. All unaware of how the fire started. None seemed to care. A new asylum would be built this one bigger and stronger than the previous. It seemed almost ironic that during the time of reconstruction the basement where Ryan's body laid, would be left untouched.

**Welcome to:**

**Skin Deep**

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed this little dish of a chapter, and look forward to your reviews. _

_- Signed _

_The Broken Ghost_


	2. Chapter 2

**Amari412: This is to good to be true. ='D Had no idea you liked this movie either, so pleased that you do. So thrilled that you enjoyed the chapter. Hope you enjoy this chapter just as much. Jackal truly is a unique character to write about.**

* * *

_"Another one of Cyrus's victims. I hope to god the barrier spells hold."_

_My eyes remained open for one person. The girl. She scrambled away from me like a bat out of hell. I could still smell her perfume, a mixture of lemon and pomegranate. She portrayed the act of innocence beautifully. Just like the others. She reminded me 'Rose'. Hatred burned through my clothes, heading into my loins. Rising up onto my toes, I scrambled for purchase on the smooth glass. Every scratch. Every screech of my claws dragging down Latin words, sent burning white pain through me. I would've backed down, had I not grown overly fond of her smell. _

___I don't know how much time I spent running around that god forsaken house. Once or twice I managed to taste sweet delicacy, but it wasn't enough to get rid of a sudden itch. Revenge. It never left my mind. _

___His body wriggled and thrived like a worm on a hook. My lips curled. Finger nails tore through the expensive suit, wanting to feel his flesh tear. It would be a short piece of revenge. However there were others. They swarmed. Elbows nudging. Feet kicking at the back of my ankles. All wanted a piece of this disgusting specimen. Twenty four pair of eyes, maybe more all looked towards the spinning wheels. It danced with pride. Mocking the humans underneath. This was only a glimpse of the horror to come. Scuffling turned quickly into team work. Hoisting him up, the direr mother screeching as Cyrus managed to kick her baby boy in the jaw. Rising him above our heads, eyes seemed to glow like fire flies. Tensing up muscles, we threw him onto the swishing blades._

Long Ride Home

Thunder rolled loudly above their heads. Car jumping in every over filling puddle. Window wipers moving in earnest to give its driver a fighting chance. Leaning over the steering wheel both in an attempt to see more clearly, but also to take pressure off of his throbbing back; a particularly bright flash of lightning made him fling himself backwards. A curse of pain passed his lips, followed by a cry of terror.

_Thirty minutes earlier_

The blade felt like knives against his bare feet. Ankles twisted. Arms stretched out. Tilting his head back as far as the cage would allow, a former trapped ghost laughed in glee. Light silver, blue eyes gazed towards a full moon, which was covered in dust from the earlier explosion. Grunts from bulking shadows, made the ghost lower his gaze watching in hidden fear as a man three times his size walked past. Hideous nails sticking out of every slice of flesh. Baring sharp fangs, partially hidden behind thin torn lips, the ghost side stepped, watching as the bulking shadow joined by many others began to vanish. He didn't follow them. He couldn't. A gust of cold wind causing broken straps upon his old fashioned straight jacket to flap madly like an untamed flag.

"... I quit!"

An eyebrow arched in amusement. If a ghost was able to do such a thing. Watching as a woman staggered forward, tripping over broken bits of glass while examining her hair with a look of disgust evident in her eyes, the ghost, Ryan Kuhn vanished.

After catching her breath Maggie was able to gain composure. She flicked, tugged at the pieces of glass from her clothing, watching as the Kriticos family began to rise on shaky limbs. Bobbie with his arms wrapped around his elder sisters hips, while Arthur cradled her against his side regardless of the pain his own body was being put through. Stepping forward with more purpose, Maggie took Bobbie from Katherine so that the family would be able to walk without tripping over each others feet.

No words were spoken. They didn't need to be. Heading towards the car which somehow managed to survive the blast, Arthur helped Katherine in the car who was close to falling unconscious in his arms.

Pushing aside strands of her hair, so as not to irritate the wounds, which looked far to clean considering what had caused them. Arthur closed the door, walking around watching in silent thanks as Maggie strapped Bobbie into his car seat. If Bobbie was more alert he would be kicking up a fuss. It was a nice break.

Sound of shuffling through blades followed by a faint 'clink' of chains, which brought an intense heat spreading through her shoulder blades, Maggie spun around. Eyes wide, heart began to raise. Branches from trees clashed together as the wind only seemed to become colder.

"Maggie?"

Arthur's voice of concern startled Maggie for a moment as she continued to stare into the darkness, before turning. Flashing a smile, muttering something hearing things, before climbing inside next to Bobbie, who's head rolled to the side, sleep easily taking him prisoner. Pushing strands of hair from his face as Arthur reversed with care, back arched in a bid to release some of the pressure on his back, none had any clue of the fifth passenger aboard. Ryan sat, huddled in the back of the car. Such contraption made him tense. Fingers curled making it seem as if his finger nails were growing. His body swayed. Cage hitting the thick rubber surrounding the window to keep out any drafts.

It wasn't long before they left the thick forest, re-joining civilization felt like a breath of fresh air. Thunder loomed over them, growing angrier, more violent. Heavy rain hammered down. In a bid to see what was going on, Arthur flicked on the wipers. They screeched and scratched after months of not being used. Leaning forward, hand out stretched. Arthur wiped at the screen, in a bid to get rid of the steam which seemed to come from no where. It was like someone had turned the heating on full blasts. That's if it even worked.

Dragging his hand down his face, to wipe away sweat. Fingers hovered around his eyes, nudging against a trembling noes. For just a moment Arthur feared the glasses were back on his face. Taking a left turn, glancing towards the signs which passed slowly, Arthur twisted around in his seat. Only sixteen more miles to go. His back gave a painful twinge. Leaning forward, Arthur fumbled around, it took three tugs before the small door opened. Car manual. Pens. Pencils. Even some of Bobbie's stale pieces of candy stared back at him. No pain killers. Not even pills to stop car sickness.

"Damn it!"

Slamming the door inwardly wincing, for a moment fearing he'd woken his family, Arthur for once was glad Bobbie inherited his snoring.

Focusing on the ride home rather than unwanted pain travelling through his back, Arthur glanced towards the rear view mirror. Maggie slept, beside Bobbie. They both looked so peaceful. Arthur smiled, finding himself relaxing. That was until he saw something move from the corner of his eye. Fear coursed through his veins.

"N.. N..o!"

He stuttered out.

He. It. Sat in the back watching. A cocky grin stretching shredded lips painfully. Claw like nails waved mockingly.

Thick vomit trailed up Arthur's throat. _'it seems me and terror have become far to acquainted.' _At least that is what his logical mind wanted to say. Arthur instead found himself screaming like a banshee. It took him five seconds to realise that the car had started to spin violently.

Tyres screeched loudly on the damp ground. Arthur's hands a blur on the steering wheel in an attempt to steady the car. Cries of fear erupted. Katherine gripped tightly onto the seat, while Maggie held onto Bobbie who in return hid his face in the crook of her shoulder, fat tears streaming his face. Crashing with a dull 'thud', smoke erupting from the now bent bonnet, Arthur's unblinking eyes continued to stare into the rear view mirror. Where a grinning decaying face once floated, now Arthur saw the trembling body of Maggie, huddled over his sobbing son.

"You could've killed us!"

Katherine screamed. Face red in fear. Turning his head slowly, Arthur looked towards Katherine with a fearful glance.

"I saw him... I saw him.."

Katherine's upper lip curled in confusion mixed with disgust. Eyebrows drew together, while eyes widen in shock as Arthur kicked the door down. Katherine twisted around sharply, causing the seat belt to wrap tightly around her throat. Stretching a hand out in an attempt to grab her fathers wrist, Katherine could only wince as a chilling wind followed by even colder drops of rain, hit her exposed face.

"Dad! Dad!"

Katherine's screams fell on death ears. Arthur marched through the strong wind. Hands trembled. Numb fingers slipped, as he attempted to grab the lock of the trunk.

"Open damn you!"

Kicking the rear wheel harshly, Arthur dug his nails into the lock, sending white burning pain up his arms. With a single yank, followed by a roar of anger the trunk swung open. Bobbie's scooter. A couple of boxes. Even unsigned papers from previous convictions were all that he saw. No grinning lunatic in a straight jacket. Arthur's trembled as he held onto the trunk like it was his life support. As rain drops trickled down his face, becoming mixed with tears, Arthur was sure he was going mad. Slamming the door as he stumbled backwards, lips curled sniffing loudly, he looked towards the terrified faces of his passengers. His family.

A huff mixed with a sob, Arthur staggered around, climbing back inside. For a moment he starred at his reflection in the shiny steering wheel. Tears of frustration continued to trickle. He didn't notice his seat being shifted forward, or when Maggie closed the door to keep in the limited warmth.

"Dad..?"

Turning red, sore eyes towards Katherine, Arthur swallowed harshly. As the engine continued to purr regardless of the crash, Arthur knew that walking home wouldn't be an option. His family rarely got second chances. Arthur didn't understand how he was able to drive the car with trembling hands, nor that the car continued to work, but he couldn't find himself caring. The scare he had, must've just been bad memories. There was no proof that the ghost was in the car. It was just a trick of his mind.

His body swayed in time with the slow moving viechle. Ryan felt an urge to giggle travel up his throat. Watching droplets of rain trickle slowly down the window, Ryan frowned. The stormy night reminded him to much of sleepless nights trapped in an Asylum. Starving to death with no way out. Arms wrapped protectively around his legs, hugging himself tightly.

"Beggar.."

Ryan whispered. A single tear trickled slowly down his cheek, causing him to bow his head in shame. He dared not close his eyes. He would only see flames. Dreams weren't a place of sanctuary. It was the faint grunt of the young boy, which made Ryan banish himself from a momentary lapse of acting human. Starring at the child with a look of disgust, something got his eye. A flash of white, followed by his own reflection. Bearing his teeth in a grin, Ryan carefully unravelled himself, leaning over the back seat, he looked down towards the boy's front pocket. Lips curled, causing his giggle to become muffled. The boy had a pair of glasses. Ryan's grin became so large, it almost tore his face in half.

Things were going to become, very interesting.

* * *

_Jackal certainly enjoys his pranks. Bobbie still holds a pair of glasses. What happens next, well you'll have to wait for the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed this, please leave a review on your thoughts. _

_Signed The Broken Ghost_


	3. Chapter 3

**Amari412: Indeed he has. ='D Sounds like a brilliant idea. Thank you so much for the review, sorry its taken a while to update. Work has kept me busy.**

**VillianKindaOfGirl15: Welcome to the story, thank you for both following and reviewing. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

It's A Bad Dream

Twisting. Fighting against invisible hands, young Robert Kriticos was locked in a nightmare. A memory. In the corner of his dark room a pair of chilling blue eyes watched with hidden hilarity.

_Robert couldn't believe his eyes. Walking towards him, leaning against an aspirator Katherine said kept their mother hydrated, Robert swallowed down a harsh lump within his throat. Tears swelled within his eyes. "Bobbie.." Though her lips didn't move, Robert heard her voice echoing inside of his head. He wanted to run towards her. To burry his face in her gown, to apologise for saying her burns used to scare him whenever he would visit. It was the urgency in his mothers voice that made him turn around. "Watch out..!" Turning slowly, being mindful of his recorder on the floor, Robert's head slowly rolled back, starring at a man dressed in a bloody suit. His throat sliced open. Tie flapping around like a broken flag._

_Robert didn't have time to scream at the male in front of him, as a pair of firm hands grabbed him by the back of the neck yanking him up from the ground._

_"Ahhh!"_

_Kicking, thrashing, Robert managed to kick the glass which protected him from the male Robert recognised as being his uncle. A hand clasped firmly over his mouth, pinching the bridge of his noes. Mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water, Robert turned looking franticly around for his mother. She was gone. Tears swelled within his deep brown eyes. A pained moan, caused his head roll limply forward. _

_'Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap.'_

_Sounds like rain drops falling on a tent roof, made Robert roll his head up. He didn't know where abouts in the house they'd come to. It didn't matter. Stomach churned in fear. 'Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap.' It began to get closer. Feebly Robert tried to turn, to see for himself what the noise was. _

_"Oh shit!"_

_Robert felt like a broken rag doll. Body swaying in time with each uncomfortable stride. Stomach twisted. For a moment Robert feared they were running from that strange woman. He'd studied death. Even kept a journal. But this was far more than he ever wished to witness. Pressing her back against the thick glassed wall, breathing coming out in ragged pants the woman slowly turned looking down the corridor. Not even the ghosts in their cells tried jumping out to scare her. It was far to quite._

_Robbie struggled. Hard. Eyes narrowed, looking down her noes towards the child in her arms. Sneering she shook him harshly in an attempt to stifle his struggles._

_"Keep that up, and we'll both be torn to shreds."_

_Words dripping in venom caused Robbie to cower. Watching fat tears trickle down the boys chubby face, the female for just a moment looked a little guilty. A sharp ear piercing sound of nails being dragged across the thick glass, caused vomit to travel up Robbie's throat. Trembling hands clasped tightly over his ears, in a poor attempt to block out the noise. It only seemed to grow louder._

_"Stay. Very. Still."_

_Robbie didn't need to be demanded twice. He even held his breath. Leaning herself forward, turning her head, the female quickly yanked herself back, gritting her teeth tightly in order to stifle a curse of pain. Down the corridors a lanky Ryan was shifting around, sniffing the air like a trained blood hound. Pushing her body to the side, Robbie almost tripped over his feet. Sneering, stretched for time the female yanked Robbie harshly her fingers loosing her grip though she didn't seem to notice, as she rounded the corner without him in toll._

_Laying on his side, dull pain travelling through his newly bruised elbow, Robbie twisted around like an up sided tortoise. Hushed whispers, followed by a strange cackling which reminded Robbie of a crackling fire made his heart freeze in his chest. Spinning around sharply, pinning himself against the glass wall, Robbie looked right through the man in the straight jacket. _

_A high pitched cackle, caused Robbie's bladder to give a painful flip. Legs attempted to cross. It was no use. Blood hound designed noes curled at the sour smell of freshly spilt urine. Large fat tears trickled down his face. Leaning forward, causing bent bars to scrape against flushed cheeks, slicing them enough to cause welts but not enough to bleed, Ryan tilted his head mockingly. Whimpering in fear, Robbie couldn't even scream. Why should he when he couldn't see what was causing the sudden sting on his face? Stretching a bird like hand towards Robbie's face a bright light caused Ryan to scream. For just a moment Robbie was able to see the strange man who was inches from his face. He wished he hadn't._

"Ahh! Nahh!"

Screaming like a banshee Robert sat up sharply. Pain coursed through his skull, from where he managed to bang it against the brass bars of his bed. Tears leaked down his face. Whimpers. Sniffles. All passed, only to increase as Katherine ran into the room, holding tightly on the door handle, before releasing it running towards Robert. Both clutched tightly onto one another. Katherine's rubbing her hand against Robert's back, made him want to wriggle. Guilt festered into his mind. Katherine was trying to comfort him, it didn't matter that it reminded him of the woman's rough jacket.

Watching with neither pity or concern, Ryan twisted around within the chair. After a few hisses followed by growls, Ryan managed to get comfortable. Though he wasn't the tallest person; even his frame had trouble in a seat better suited for children. With his legs hanging over the arm, back curved so he was neither sitting nor laying, he rested his hands against his chest, idly playing with broken straps.

_"Fire! Fire!"_

Ryan flinched. An unnamed voice echoed around within his mind. Even when he'd been blinded by his own room, he pictured rosy cheeks with green eyes hovering above them. Ryan huffed out a life, picturing her flesh bubbling. She'd been one of many spirits he tormented before Cyrus captured him like he was nothing more than an un-potty trained pup.

_"You have to find him! Please..! You-"_

Tossing his broken strap, causing the flesh to become pinched, Ryan scrambled out of the room, as if it was one fire. Katherine stumbled in her protective hold upon Robert. She turned, feeling a familiar shiver down her spine. Robert's pitiful whimper forced Katherine to stutter out an apology before releasing him straight away. Robert didn't seem to notice that Katherine's warmth now left his body. As she helped him to lie down tucking the sheets under his pouting chin, Katherine for a moment frowned; for as she left a kiss upon Robert's forehead he didn't squirm out of reach.

Sitting up with a choked up gasp, sweat stinging his eyes, Arthur clumsily swung his legs over the bed, stumbling into the small bathroom. It wasn't hard to find a towel. There was always one laying around. Ripping back the covers, Arthur smoothed the towel over the fresh patch of sweat before laying down carefully. Back continued to throb, regardless of the double does of pain killers he took two hours ago. Smoothing back his hair, Arthur turned slowly on his side, gripping tightly onto the corner of his pillow.

"Dad?"

Arthur grew tense. It took him a few moments to register the voice wasn't from a half dazed dream cycle. Turning around with more force than his aching body could muster, he turned seeing Katherine standing in the door way. Bags rested under her eyes, lip in straight concerned pout. No words were spoken. Opening his right arm, he flicked his wrist. There had been many nights like these. Katherine liked to pretend she was grown up. She played the role well, though Arthur always felt guilty. This role had been forced onto her. Holding back a hiss of pain as Katherine seemed to almost claw into him, Arthur wrapped his arm around her back holding her close.

Standing in the door way, watching with a scowl plastered across hideous features, Ryan growled. Turning around sharply, deliberately clawing at the door; not enough to cause any damage, but enough to resemble finger nails dragging down a chalk board. Relishing in the creak of bed springs as both Katherine and Arthur jumped in fright, Ryan stalked back into the sleeping boys room.

_"You should keep that thing on a leash.."_

Turning his head, Ryan looked towards three blurry figures at the foot of the boys bed. One leant against a wooden cane, while the other held a twisting young male by the ear painfully. The man who held the boy, stood in a police officers uniform. Face flushed as if he'd been running a few miles. Gripping tightly of his cane, the man looked torn between wanting to beat the male for holding the young boy in such a manner, or cowering in a ditch.

_"You better take care of him more properly. Would hate to lock him up."_

There was a tone in the officers voice that made the young boy want to hiss in anger. As he was released, not giving the officer satisfaction by rubbing his ear in pain, the boy simply walked towards the elder male, eyes drawn to the ground. Partly listening to the muttered words from the elderly males, Ryan looked towards the blurred image of the young boy. Lip curled in disgust. The boy looked to submissive. Guilty. Just as those thoughts flowed through his mind, the boy looked up. Blue clashed with hatred.

_"Yes sir, I'm sorry sir."_

Listening to the blubbering, Ryan curled his fingers so tightly long finger nails easily cut deep into his palm. It wasn't the young boy who was speaking. Leaning against the wooden stick, the blurry elder male, chewed on his lower lip, eyes squinted in concern.

_"You have to be more careful, Ryan."_

Jutting as if he'd been kicked in the gut, Ryan watched as the two blurry figures embraced. Snarling bitterly Ryan lunged. Fingers clawed through the image of the elder male leaning against the wooden cane. Tears swelled within shimmering icy blue eyes. What was once a feeble expression of cowardness turned into a sinister yellow toothed grin. Body heaving, Ryan looked towards a tattered poster of a strange green looking monsters. Trailing fingers across the strange looking cartoon, Ryan for a moment looked guilty. Snarling angrily, he ripped the poster tears causing them to flutter down by his bare feet. Huffing Ryan turned sharply around, looking at the sleeping form of Robbie. He'd slept through the vision. Or he was a very good actor.

Stretching his hand out slowly, fingers grazed across the boys forehead, watching muscules twitch. Hand rising from beneath the warmth, he batted at Ryan's hand.

"Stop it Kathy.."

Lips curled back. Sniggering in delight he continued to torment the boy, until he tired of the constant batting of his hand. Slinking away, straps acting like four broken leashes, Ryan perched himself on the end of the boys bed. He hunched over, as if trapped in a corner. Eyes blazing with hidden desire to claw at the boy. At anyone. The flashing of the boys clock should've startled Ryan, but he was to busy starring towards the partly open curtains of the boys window. Watching the moon shine brightly against streaks of grey clouds. Madness mixed with memories taunted Ryan. Every time a cloud would move, a poor sketch of Boroughwood Asylum shimmered across the moon. Hissing through clenched teeth in anger, Ryan turned his head sharply looking away with a scowl upon his features.

Ryan couldn't tell time. No one bothered to teach him. With every second that ticked by Ryan felt his body starting to fail him. Limbs became heavy. Eyelids fluttered more frequently. Not even creating small innocent tears in Robbie's bed sheets gave him amusement to remain awake for. Being a ghost never stopped natural occurrences from taking place. Ryan never bothered to understand how he was able to certain things. Shifting, causing the round buckles of his jacket to scrape against the wall, Ryan stretched his legs out as far as they would go, bare toes curled. The boy had started to snore.

Tugging at his long black hair, Ryan seemed to tuck them in his ears as if to block out the sound. This didn't go very well, as his fingers kept getting cut against the bars of his cage. Ripping his fingers out, causing a few strands of hair, to remain tangled, Ryan slithered towards the boy, hovering above the small form. Fingers curled. Instead of stroking the mop of black hair, Ryan harshly japed his cheek. Watching as pink began to bloom, veins coming to the surface turning a light purple followed by the boys pained moan, Ryan grinned nastily. At least the snoring had finally stopped.

Slinking back to his spot on the bed, Ryan found his heart racing. Sleep no longer bothered him. If anyone noticed him fighting back a yawn, he would deny all evidence. Head rolling to the side, hanging like a broken branch, Ryan's body slumped. It would've been comical had his lips not been pulled back to expose decaying teeth, that still looked sharp enough to rip through flesh. A flinch followed by a grunt. Ryan kept snapping back up right. The moon long since disappearing lower in the sky, as if cowering from a blood red sun set. Grumbling under his breath, Ryan twisted around, curling up tightly, cage leaving a dent in the wall, as he kept his head propped up.

_"I know your here. Come out and play.."_

Ryan kicked out his foot. Tongue slithering across his lips. Brow twisted, hand batting the air much like Robbie, hours before.

_"Come out, where ever you are. Let me see your face, Ryan Kuhn. Just like old times."_

Turning his hips, causing legs to become tangled within the straps, Ryan didn't notice another blurry image of a man walking towards him, hand out stretched, face twisted in pain. Just as the image reached Ryan, it vanished in a faint 'pop' causing Ryan to jolt awake. Glancing to the spot where the boy once lay, he saw a mess of sheets and clothes. Mutters from behind the closed door reached Ryan's ears. It seemed the family was awake. Who was he to stand on ceremony?

* * *

_Twisted dreams followed by heart breaking memories. This story will shift from present to past for the first half, so that mysteries can be both created and answered. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Sorry for the delay in update. Please leave a review._

_Want to know when my stories will be updated? Look on my profile. Now posting the dates of when to expect them._

_- Signed The Broken Ghost_


	4. Chapter 4

**Amari412: Apologies for the confusion in the last chapter. I was trying to mingle some of Ryan's past in with the present. Hope this one is more clear. It is based in the past, so before Ryan is in the glass house.**

**VillianKindaOfGirl15: Sorry for delay of updating. Here is the new chapter, hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Capturing 'Hells Winter'

_"Ahhh! Help me please!"_

With a face covered in deep wounds, it didn't stop the shrill cry for help to pass torn lips. Pressed up against the wall, legs kicking, hair being yanked from the scalp. Even breasts now tattered and sore. A young woman wept. The sound of pounding feet against the ash covered floor did little to stifle her nerves or irritation. She'd been used as bait. As the claws frantically moved towards her exposed throat, she bucked and writhed against the invisible force in a desperate plea to not have her vocal cords torn from her flesh.

_"Hurry!"_

Electric lights caused not one but two shadows to be seen dancing across the wall. Boots skidded to a halt. Eyes glued to the wall, noticing a strange shadow pressed against their only female co worker. It seemed to be the shape of a bird cage. The frantic movements proved to be arms. Even the long claw like nails could be seen, even when the lights now began to shake in hands that turned from hero to coward in a matter of seconds. It was the sharp crackle of a live flare, that made the men scuttle to the side like ants.

Rolling around in the air, the unseen force which held the half dead woman against the wall finally made an appearance. Wearing a tattered white straight jacket, torn upon the left leg, exposing a pale white hairless knee. Broken straps with rusted buckles clashed against the wall, sending eerie sparks that looked more dead than alive. The chest covered by the upper part of the jacket. But what added to the true terror was the cage. It sat securely on bony shoulders, bars bent back around a gruesome grinning mouth. Shimmering blue eyes widen in sheer terror noticing the crackling stick hurtling towards him.

Forgetting his prey Ryan Kuhn dropped the woman and vanished on the spot, causing the flare to hit the wall before rolling on the ground dying out in pathetic puffs.

Flopping on the floor like a lifeless fish the woman gurgled. Bloody bubbles popped around her mouth, creating a sickening display of cold death.

"Put her out of her misery.."

Words so cold they could make ice cubes melt in shame. Only one man brave enough (or just to eager to gain a raise), shot a burning bullet through the woman's skull. She spasmed for just a moment before going limp. Nudging the dead corpse with his boot, the nervous male grinned.

Leaning against his cane, a man dressed in a fine dark ebony suit with golden strips showing off a tight tailored fit, puffed on his cigarette before flicking it aside. Clearly not as impressed as one of his many puppets. Tapping his cane against the ground, eyes burning with aggravation. They'd been after this specimen for months, only now just coming close to capturing him and he vanishes. Of course he had himself to blame for tossing the flare, but it was to distract the ghost so the men could herd him into the glass cage which waited in one of the many rooms. This place was more like the labyrinth than an Asylum.

"You and you. Your on duty tonight. The rest of you clean up this mess.."

There was no point remaining. With their bait dead and his patience on the frit of expiring, he marched up the stairs cane resting against his shoulder. It was more a symbol of power than lack of mobility.

"Got away didn't he, Cyrus?"

A snarky voice made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Sitting upon the hood of Cyrus's car was a man a few years younger than himself. Brown shoulder length hair, wearing tailored jeans and a baggy white shirt. The man looked like a broken nail in a box of matches. His name was Nicholas; unluckily for Cyrus he was his key to getting the lunatic. Snarling Cyrus rose his hand which held the cane intending to hit the male just to release some tensed frustration. Cyrus of course didn't go along with it. There was something about the arched brow and cocky smirk, that made him realise Nicholas would no doubt enjoy being beaten into the mud.

"You and Dennis will be the death of me.."

Cyrus snarled. Nicholas only huffed a laugh before hopping off of the hood, leaning to one side due to the uneven ground.

"Not unless these ghosts, find a way to end you first. _Sir._"

* * *

Smoke circled like an unsleeping serpent. The cigarette quivered between bitten lips. Mop of dark brown hair, now dripping in sweat. Nicholas puffed slowly. Pupils wide showing an abusive dance between two figures. Cyrus, leant against his cane shouting unholy words while a second male, seemed locked between cowering or standing up for himself. A rare sceptical. Stabbing out the lightly tanned butt, Nicholas rose his eyes towards the male who resembled more scarecrow than man. Despite his lackey frame, when he took a seat, even the chair was able to groan in protest.

Trembling hands reached inside a grey jacket, fingers latched like needles against flesh. Ripping out the thick orange tube, Nicholas arched a brow in question.

"Dennis.."

He lightly muttered; sounding more irritated than concerned.

"Stop looking at me like that Nicholas. I just need to take the edge off.."

Shaking the bottle of pills almost mockingly. Rolling his eyes Nicholas didn't react. A sense of deja vu washed over him. Listening to Dennis gulping down the pills dry, Nicholas stood up sharply almost sending the chair flying. Dennis didn't even flinch. His body however grew tense, he pulled the tube of pills protectively towards his chest. He was far to used to people trying to slap them from his grip. After nothing happened, Dennis looked up towards Nicholas only to be greeted by the mans retreating back.

"Nicholas? Nicholas where are you going?!"

Not bothering with an answer, Nicholas merely waved over his shoulder smirking as Dennis started shouting.

* * *

Descending down steep steps, slipping due to fresh crisp ice brought on with early sings of winter. Nicholas cursed whilst twisting his ankle in the process. Leaning heavily against a frost covered wall, breath hanging thick in the air.

"Poetic justice, calling you Hell's Winter I suppose."

Light from the torch bounced from the walls. Glasses fogging up due Nicholas's body heat mixing with icy temperatures. A crackled cackle, caused Nicholas to turn around slowly. Torch light caused thick shadows to dance across bulging madness filled eyes. 'Hell's Winter' mockingly pulled ruby stained lips back, exposing teeth more suited to a crocodile. Nicholas had no time to act. Falling down the last few steps, torch cracking under his weight, a yell of terror echoing as he was dragged across the ground, like a rag doll. He kicked. He punched. It only seemed too make the laughter more high pitched.

Head cracking against the wall, Nicholas found to his humiliation his body pinned three feet off the ground. Glasses balancing on the end of his nose watching in horror, as his shirt became nothing but a shredded mess. Claws which felt more like cold knives, easily sliced open his chest. Nicholas couldn't explain the pain. Ryan didn't linger on the same open wound for to long. Hands would crawl like spiders, covering ever inch of quivering flesh in weeping welts. Nicholas could've sworn that sound of tearing wasn't from his shirt being ripped to shreds.

Head swaying, while his body remained firmly in place by a single ice cold hand, Nicholas felt his lower stomach twist in uncomfortable knots. His screams turned into wails. Ryan cackled with glee. Attacking men wasn't one of his strong points, but this man turned putty in his hands. Ryan began to shift his blurred hands, attacking the males throat then his face watching in childish glee as red stripes appeared where ever he pleased.

"Nicholas?!"

Briefly taken back by the sound of a voice, Ryan stalled. Panting against the wall, body throbbing in pain, Nicholas didn't allow himself a moment of relief. Hands sprung, grabbing thick ugly bars as he wrenched Ryan's head backwards, watching in satisfaction as the tattered straight jacket covered body followed. Stumbling from being pinned, Nicholas twisted around Ryan and began to run towards the stairs. As Nicholas extended his hand in order to support his body around the sharp turn which lead up the icy patched stairs a moan of terror passed his lips, as a thin bone chilling hand gripped his upper arm like a vice.

Stumbling backwards, body becoming pinned against a solid chest, Nicholas didn't dare turn his head; he could already feel rage filled eyes burning holes through his skull.

Coiling his arm tightly around Nicholas's waist, Ryan pinned the taller male against his chest. Resting the heavy cage deep in Nicholas's shoulder. Grunting in pain, Nicholas began to struggle, mouth agape in order to scream for help, as the torches grew closer around the corner. Instead he felt a bone chilling hand grasp his mouth firmly, as jagged finger nails cut deep into his cheeks. Tears prickled at the corner of his eyes. Screaming behind the hand, only caused the nails to dug deeper. He was sure he could hear the nails scrapping against his teeth.

"Nicholas?!"

Dennis hollered loudly. With no stutter in his voice, Nicholas knew that Dennis hadn't caught one of his famous "fevers". Whimpering, feeling helpless (a feeling Nicholas knew all to well about), Nicholas grew tense hearing a slithering voice purr against ear.

_"Going to turn your veins into puppet strings.."_

The words were spoken in a playful voice, as finger nails dragged slowly up and down Nicholas's quivering arms. Watching in misery as the lights began to draw back. Ryan purred like a cat. Leaning himself forward, pressing himself against Nicholas as if to envelop him in a sheet of misery. Silver blue eyes sparkled with mischievous watching the lights grow dim. An idea sparked. Turning his head as much as the cage would allow Ryan hissed.

"I'll give you ten seconds to run. One.."

Nicholas's brain took a second to realise that Ryan had let him go. Stumbling forward, he turned watching as Ryan had crouched down, with his knees pressed firmly against his chest, a finger trailing ideally on the ground.

"Three.."

Gulping, Nicholas spun around running knowing that he only had seven more seconds before, the icy finger nails were once more ripping at his flesh. Nicholas's feet thundered against the cold hard ground, he could swear that the sound of Ryan's distant taunting counting was becoming louder. _'Six!' _he screeched. Nicholas stumbled up the steps, losing his footing causing him to crash down hard on his leg. A pained screech passed Nicholas's lips. Eyes watered he barely felt heavy hands slamming down his shoulders, causing him to suddenly thrash screaming for mercy along with the plead that he still had two seconds left.

"Nicholas!"

A pained voice rasped from behind. Opening his eyes wide, Nicholas watched as Dennis lingered in the back ground, twitching, forehead showing an angry looking vein. Turning his head sharply, Nicholas watched in horror as Ryan was running with inhumane speed towards them. Closing his eyes tightly Nicholas tensed up his body waiting for the pain to start. Nothing happened. Peeling back his eyes, staring at the spot where Ryan had been moments ago, only Dennis and the guard stood, looking dumbfounded but also relieved.

"What.."

Nicholas spluttered out. Hairs along the back of his neck began to stand up, hearing an all to familiar hum of Latin speech. The sound of a mocking cane tapping against the ground, caused Nicholas to turn around, wincing as his shredded chest came in contact with the rough cold steps. Cyrus stood, looking very smug.

"Seems I got here just in time, isn't that right, _Nicholas.._?"

* * *

Time passed swiftly. Sitting hunched with a scratchy old blanket draped over bandaged shoulders, Nicholas nursed a cup of strong black coffee. Down in the cold basement of the Asylum, Nicholas's mask had fallen. For a brief moment he acted out of character, at least that is what the guards whispered. Scowling down at his reflection, Nicholas forced himself to ignore them. Dennis sat behind Nicholas scowling at the back of his friends head, not fully understanding what possessed Nicholas to venture down in the basement without back up. Not that any backup could protect you from the hissing spitting 'Jackal'.

"What were you thinking?!"

Nicholas ignored Dennis. The same question had been asked many times. Each time Nicholas remained silent.

Nicholas's eyes were locked onto the large bloody cubical. There sitting in the corner Ryan. He looked hunched, like a startled animal. Though there was no mistaking such posture for innocence. The cubical walls were covered in scratches, some of the Latin words had started to chip off, from where Ryan went into a fit of clawing in order to get out. Nicholas was hoping silently that the barrier spells wouldn't hold, and Ryan would be able to unleash his furry on the workers. (But of course, that didn't happen.) Twisting himself around, Nicholas looked away just as Ryan stared at him with a heated gaze. Dennis had spilled half of his pill contents onto the table. Nicholas was tempted to nick a few. The pain killers that he was given, only caused his body to throb as if in intense agony. Dennis seemed to know what Nicholas thinking, so huffily pushed a couple towards him.

Just as Nicholas reached for them a cane swept harshly across the table sending the pills scattering. There was no description needed for who'd done this.

"Cyrus.."

Nicholas hissed between clenched teeth.

"Nicholas. Your little sceptical down there was most amusing." - Cyrus smirked cruelly - "Your services are no longer required." - Cyrus gripped his cane tightly as Nicholas rose up, trying to hide back his wince of pain. - "Leave."

Staring at Cyrus, Nicholas wanted nothing more than to punch Cyrus. But that wouldn't get him what he wanted.

"My money."

Cyrus stuffed his hand into his pocket, producing a thick brown envelope which he tossed towards Nicholas carelessly. Making no sound as the envelope landed on his shoe, Nicholas picked it up, holding back a wince of pain. Regaining his full height he looked towards Cyrus with a cold gaze.

"Enjoy your hobby. I'm sure you'll get plenty of kicks from it."

Nodding towards Dennis, who only watched with a blank expression, Nicholas dropped the blanket on the ground, limping towards his car which was parked on the out skirts of the Asylum. As he passed the cubical which held Ryan, he paused looking towards silver blue eyes. A look of hurt came across Nicholas's face as Ryan snarled with a sneer. Shaking his head sadly Nicholas walked away. Watching the man leave, Ryan's eyes narrowed in confusion. There was something familiar about him, he just didn't know what.

A shadow casted its self across the cubical, causing Ryan's eyes to turn while his body remained still. Cyrus looked down at him, smirking in triumphment.

"You've caused me a lot of bother. Lets just hope your worth it."

Springing forward, finger nails attacking the wall, Cyrus didn't even flinch. Laughing cruelly as Ryan continued to claw, Cyrus shook his head in amusement.

"Defiantly worth it.."

* * *

_Terribly sorry for the delay. Work and family life kept me held up. Hope this chapter makes up for it. Please leave a review, I do enjoy hearing what you thinking._

_- Signed The Broken Ghost._


	5. Chapter 5

**Amari412:** **He certainly does. Glad that you enjoyed that chapter, thank you for reviewing.**

* * *

Run As Fast As You Can

_Kind treatment cures patients. Bad treatment ruins them..._

Sitting around the small breakfast table, Bobbie pushed his spoon around his bowl seemingly fascinated by large clumps of 'Lucky Charms' sticking together due to the marshmallow pieces absorbing all of the milk. Kathy nursed a strong cup of tea, large bags rested under her eyes. Even after sleeping with her father, her mind wasn't able to shut off the image of a man dressed in a tattered straight jacket. As Arthur limped out of his room (his body trying to accommodate the tears on his back), he placed his hand on Kathy's shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze as he mumbled a good morning. Kathy's whole body tensed, cheeks became flushed as if she'd been burnt with a hot poker. Though her body knew it was her fathers gentle hold, her mind screamed in fear of that gentle touch turning into a pale bony hand with knives for nails. Arthur unaware moved himself around to poor himself a cup of coffee.

The morning moved on slowly. Not even Maggie made any playful insults to Kathy. By mid afternoon, Bobbie was back in his room sitting in the centre his hand moving furiously. He was colouring. It was a simple task, something that was rare to see him do, but he didn't dare open his book on mysterious death which remained in his ruck sack at the foot of his bed.

Curtains began to quiver as a particularly hard wind blew from no where, causing Bobbie's wrist to slip as he came out of the thick black line. Eyes snapped up watching as the action figures which cluttered the window sill starring back at him silently. Huffing Bobbie lowered his head back towards his drawing, as he changed the colours from red to blue. With his attention taken away he didn't notice a 'Spider Man' action figure slowly moving along the window sill. It stopped hesitantly at the edge before falling with a sharp 'clang!' on the floor. Jumping a second time, Bobbie watched as 'Spider Mans' head rolled around before stopping on its own accord.

Dumping the books, Bobbie jumped down. Grabbing hold of the broken action figure, he started to force the head back in place, grumbling about how it was a useless piece of junk. As he worked he had no idea about the bare pale foot which was swaying dangerously close to his forehead.

Standing up Bobbie placed the 'Spider Man' action figure back in its correct place. Another howl caused the blinds to twitch, though none of the figures moved. Sitting back on the centre of his bed, Bobbie examined the drawings. It wasn't the same as his book. Eyes glanced towards the end of his bed. Scrambling towards it before he was able to change his mind, Bobbie grabbed his rucksack. Tipping the contents out onto his bed (the glasses becoming covered in various objects) Bobbie found his record book.

_'A man was found decapitated behind a dumpster..'_

Pushing aside various objects, trying to find his recorder. He knew that he had it in the glass house, but where it vanished after that he didn't know. Brow creased in frustration. Tugging at the covers he began to shift them around.

"Where is it..?"

As he moved around his foot knocked something onto the floor. A light clatter caused Bobbie to pause, he looked up towards the window sill thinking that another action figure had fallen, though they all remained in line. It wasn't uncommon to hear things falling over. The walls were thin. But this clatter sounded far to close to be one of the neighbours. Looking around, his eyes focused on his own reflection in a small mirror.

Climbing down slowly, Bobbie crouched in front of the glasses.

"How did they get here..?"

Gripping hold of the thick plastic twisting them around slowly, Bobbie slipped them on. At first he expected to see glowing words on the floor and walls. Nothing. Everything was the same.

'Bang!'

Turning his head sharply he looked towards the window sill. Most of the action figures had fallen down. Standing himself up slowly, Bobbie starred towards the curtains. No wind was blowing. Walking forward slowly eyes unblinking he stopped in front of his fallen figures. The only one which hadn't fallen down was the 'Spider Man' figure. Afraid to move or breathe Bobbie remained still.

Circling him slowly Ryan stood inches behind the boy. Head tilted as much as the cage would allow. Bobbie began to turn slowly around at the sound of a crackle cackle. Eyes grew wide as saucers, before a scream was able to pass his lips a cold cruel hand smothered his mouth. Wriggling. Twisting. Bobbie tried to free himself as he felt himself become plastered upon the wall like one of his posters. Starring into the cold cruel eyes of the same man he saw in the glass house, Bobbie felt tears prickle at the corner of his eyes, though he forced himself to keep them at bay.

Ryan leaned himself forward, noes twitching as if inhaling Bobbie's scent. A dark snarl passed his lips, seeing his reflection in the glasses. Hissing in anger Ryan curled his fingers ready to strike. Bobbie couldn't explain what happened next. As he saw this move, he rose his hand gripping the mans wrist tightly. A strange sensation came over the pair, washing away their vision, even taking away taking away their breath.

_Ninety one years earlier..._

Another year rolled around, as science began to make a break through, medieval torture was still being used behind cold stone brick walls as a means of curing the diseased mind. Tonight however was different. Excitement travelled through the building as both patients, doctors even nurses all pressed themselves against barred windows. Those who could go outside where risen on their tip toes, looking up with longing towards the sky. Halley's Comet was flying across earth. Not everyone was able to embark in the excitement. Walking down the steps, holding tightly onto a tray full of food better suited to a pigs dinner plate, a young male grumbled under his breath.

"I'll cover your shift Brian, don't you worry, just cover mine tomorrow night..."

Rolling his eyes dramatically the male or Brian as he was better known, had only himself to blame, he'd been intoxicated when he made the deal, so forgot about the importance which this day resembled. Drawing closer to a heavy steel platted door, all sarcastic murmurs vanished. There was no small flap to push the tray food, like so many other patients doors held. Fiddling with his belt hope, being extra careful not to allow the keys to rattle, Brian opened the door. No light showed his way as the room didn't have a window. The tray was far to heavy to carry a lantern as well. Brian heard nor saw nothing, he could only hope that _'it'_ was asleep. Crouching down slowly, placing the tray down being extra careful not to allow it to 'click', a faint shuffle caused him to freeze.

While his body remained stock still his eyes slowly rolled to the side, straining in order to see a terrifying site.

Ryan Kuhn sat hunched in the corner, his arms wounded tightly around his waist with his head propt up against the cage which rested at a painful looking angle on the wall. What made the site disturbing was that Ryan was fast asleep. He didn't make any noise. Slowly standing up, praying that his back wouldn't suddenly click like it was none to, Brian stepped out of the room. He only sighed in relief when the door was shut and locked, resting his head against a particularly large nail bolt he tried to regain the dizzy feeling inside of his head.

A sickening sound of slurping followed by animalistic knowing made Brian step back slowly. He wouldn't be surprised if Ryan was inches from the door doing this on purpose. Rising his foot he kicked the door hard causing it to rattle.

"Fuck you!"

The slurping stopped. Brian's stomach twisted violently watching as the large door began to shake violently. Ear bleeding screeches of finger nails being dragged down the door echoed around the room. Hands risen, Brian cupped his ears in a futile attempt to block out the noise which sent his blood icy cold.

"Stop it! Stop it!"

Laughter joined the screeches as it came quicker. Faster. Beads of sweat dribbled down his forehead. Eyes became glazed in stress. Ripping his hands from his ears Brian grabbed hold of his keys, body trembling he unlocked the door wrenching it open causing the hinges to screech in discomfort. Expecting to see Ryan resting upon his knees, Brian was shocked to find the lunatic pressed up in the same corner of the room he saw him sleeping in moments ago. Not being fooled and confused with how he was able to scratch at the doors with his arms restrained Brian pulled out his thick night stick which he held menacingly.

As the cries of viewers grew louder with Halley's comet growing brighter, no one heard Ryan's cries of pain followed by Brian's hysterical laughter.

* * *

Stumbling backwards as he'd been slapped, Ryan looked towards Bobbie with wide wild eyes. Drool hung from the corner of Bobbie's mouth as he looked just as shocked. His body shivered. A cold sweat trickled down the back of his neck. He couldn't explain what he saw, but his body still throbbed in pain as if he'd suffered the blows instead of Ryan. No words were able to escape as he felt Ryan's hand grip hold of his throat slamming him against the wall, sending shock waves of pain down his pain and around his shoulder blades.

"How did you do that?!"

He hissed through clenched teeth, the broken bars of his cage scratched against Bobbie's cheeks covering them in faint welts.

"Answer me!"

"Bobbie..?"

Snapping his head, Ryan hissed as he yanked himself backwards vanishing. Bobbie just had enough time to rip the glasses from his face shoving them into his back pocket. Tears streamed down his face, stinging the welt cuts. Kathy opened the door, seeing the tears streaming Bobbie's face she ran towards him crouching down in front of him. Her hands lingered around his shoulders, arms even began to gently cup his cheeks trying to understand how the cuts came there.

"Bobbie, how..?"

Prying himself from his sisters hands Bobbie shook his head.

"Bad dream.. Accident."

He muttered wiping his tears on the back of his hand. As Kathy gave him a sceptical look, Bobbie took that moment to crouch in front of his fallen action figures. He decided against putting them back on the window sill. Something would make them fall down again. Kathy watched Bobbie in concern. Shifting towards him she took one of his action figures placing it next to 'Spider Man' only to flinch as Bobbie snapped.

"No! Let me do it!"

Looking towards Bobbie with an arched brow, Kathy placed the action figure back on the ground quickly taking her leave. Listening to Kathy closing the door, Bobbie let out a shaky sigh as he shoved the action figures on one of the shelves where they would be out of the way. Watching from a distance Ryan's upper lip covered, he couldn't explain what had happened but it made him fearful of the young boy. If he was able to see into his past, who knows what else was at stake, he would need to take a different approach. This boy was his easiest ticket to what he needed.

Perching once more on the edge of the window sill, Ryan watched the boy hide away the action figures expect for 'Spider Man'. He smirked in delight. At least he would be able to have some fun.

Looking to where his action figures lay in a clutter Bobbie grabbed the glasses from his pocket, twisting them around within his hand, examining every small detail, he shoved them under the pile of toys, hoping that he would forget them.

"Bobbie! Time for dinner!"

Looking down at the pile once more Bobbie ran from his room. Jumping down from the window sill, Ryan didn't remain in the room, instead he followed, interested by the strange smell and to see a certain young female.

* * *

_Anyone want to guess what year I based some of this story in? Not to sure about this chapter... Do hope you all enjoyed either way. Please leave a review._

_- Signed The Broken Ghost_


	6. Chapter 6

**Amari412: Thank you very much for the review. Bobbie's powers will be discussed later on.**

* * *

We've Only Just Begun

Diner consisted of Chinese food. Bobbie attempted many times to use his chop sticks, each time dropping them in onion flavoured noodles. Arthur chuckled while both Katherine and Maggie teasingly mocked Bobbie until he finally caved in and used a fork. Bobbie attempted many times to read the printed words along the side of the small box. For just a moment it looked like a typical family. Even Kathy was able to crack a joke or two which ended with her and Maggie throwing napkins at one another.

Slipping silently into the room like a leaf scattering across a frozen path, Ryan looked with decaying icy blue eyes towards the family. He could still smell Arthur's blood, feel Kathy's thick warm thriving fresh. Ryan began to literally drool in hunger. Dipping his fingers into the warm garlic dripping mushrooms Ryan tossed them across the room. They landed with a wet sloppy _'splat!'_ on the opposite wall. Back curling. Teeth grinding; Ryan wanted nothing more than to pounce and devour. An impish giggle swallowed down by force, as Ryan flickered before vanishing. Not that anyone had seen him.

"Bobbie..?"

Looking around startled, Bobbie glanced towards his left hand. Garlic sauce dripped from his finger tips. Looking up towards the stunned faces of Kathy and Maggie, Bobbie didn't dare look towards his father. Bobbie knew he hadn't thrown the mushrooms but the evidence was clear. A muffled giggle brushing against his ear lobe, made Bobbie turn around expecting to see the caged man from his room. Maggie was behind him, cleaning up the mess; she didn't even crack a joke. Collecting up the carton boxes Arthur spoke with his eyes casted down.

"I think; its time we all went to bed."

* * *

Teeth chattered as if caught in a blizzard. Fingers curled twitched, listening to sharp brushing which reminded him of finger nails being dragged down a chalk board. Stepping forward through the poorly painted white door, Ryan stood in a small bathroom. His cold blue silver eyes starring towards the twitching back of Kathy. She moved like a blur. Right hand poised at an angle.

'Extra Fresh Mint' the large words screamed on the side of the tooth paste. Leaning forward, bristles rubbing harshly against pearl white teeth, Kathy brushed vigorously. Pulling it from her mouth, she leant forward spitting running the brush under the icy cold water. Flicking it sharply before dropping it in the clear cup, Kathy's body tensed up at sudden rasping against the door.

"Kathy, hurry up!"

Maggie. Opening her palm she slapped it a couple more times against the wood, knowing full well that Kathy would start to dawdle.

Usually Kathy would deliberately try to stall, but her heart wasn't in on it. Body and mind still racked with nerves and pain. Glancing one last time in the mirror checking for any traces of tooth paste, Kathy turned towards the door. Stretching her hand her fingers brushed across Ryan's thigh before digging in, grabbing hold of the door knob. Ryan's mouth opened in a silent scream as blinding white pain travelled through him. Rising his hand in order to strike Kathy had jumped back as if scorched, allowing the door to open a jar.

This was all that Maggie needed. Pushing her way inside, she headed straight for the shower. Kathy remained stock still. Eyes unblinking starring at the door. Striding towards it she grabbed hold of the door knob, slammed the door then quickly ripped it open. No chill. It was a door; just a regular door. A cold sweat trickled down the back of her neck. Spinning around sharply upon gentle pressure on her arm, Kathy starred towards the irritated expression of Maggie. She seemed to be the only one unfazed on what had happened.

"Kathy."

Shaking her head sharply Kathy forced herself to smile, muttering an apology before quickly leaving closing the door behind her. Kathy allowed her hand to linger on the door knob for a few more seconds, waiting for something to happen. Nothing. No bone chilling shudder.

"Your losing it Katherine.."

Fingers dragged harshly through her hair flinching as they became caught in a few unbrushed knots. Walking swiftly towards her room, Kathy didn't notice the bathroom door opening or a grinning image of Ryan watching her retreating back.

* * *

Staring grimly towards the glasses, watching his own reflection Bobbie felt his stomach twisted painfully as if someone had punched him. Bobbie's hair plastered against his forehead, from a brief face wash earlier that night.

"I didn't do it.."

He whispered with a shake of his head. None of it made sense. Jumping down from his bed, Bobbie peered around his bedroom door, glancing down the tiny narrowed hall. The sound of shower water running, followed by Kathy's bedroom door clicking shut and Arthur shifting around trying to cover up curses from his sore back, Bobbie closed his door slowly. Staring down towards the glasses like they were a foe, Bobbie picked them up slowly, hands trembling as he slipped them over his noes.

"Come out. I know your here. Come out."

Eyes magnified due to the lenses, Bobbie turned around sharply wishing that he had his recorder. Crackling cackles filled the room.

A sudden gush of hair made Bobbie spin around, fists risen as if ready to box. The glasses slipped clumsily down his noes, sending a strange pulsing pain between his eyes. Turning around sharply doing a tight circle, he watched in emotional frustration as Ryan seemed to be one step ahead. It was a cruel game. Finally Bobbie had enough. Shoving out his foot he felt both pain and glee as his trainer caught the end of a rusted buckle, sending his tormenter sprawling on the ground. It was a momentary victory. Rising swiftly from the ground, Bobbie found himself pinned underneath the snarling, drooling decaying figure.

Eyes widen with fear looking towards the bent bars, twitching eyes and lips which seemed to naturally stretch into sinister looking grin.

"Think that was funny?"

Bobbie could hear the cackle even when it didn't come. He whimpered feeling the familiar burning pain. It seemed so did his tormenter as he pulled himself back sharply, allowing the claw like finger nails to wound his small bare arms in angry looking welts. Icy blue eyes watched as Bobbie licked over his lips nervously, for a moment he arched a brow as Bobbie rose up to rest against the wall. Snapping his jaws giggling childishly as Bobbie flinched backwards. Stepping backwards bowing mockingly, Ryan barred his teeth in a snarl as he made his eyes so wide they might pop out of his skull.

"Your sisters blood tasted so very _sweet. _She truly is a pretty little whore.."

Lunging forward before Ryan was able to finish his sentence, hands stretched out to grasp Ryan's throat. But it was to late. Instead of grabbing a cold thriving throat he smacked head first into the wall. White burning pain travelled through his skull, as he stumbled falling on the ground harshly. Looming over him Ryan looked down with a mocking glance. He knew that he could kill the boy without a second thought; but much like his name sake he played with victims before killing them. Crouching down, Ryan gripped hold of the boys chin tightly being mindful of the unknown powers. It sickened him to think he had to seek out _help_ from a small child.

"You best think twice before trying to harm me. I hold your families life in my hands. Literally.."

Slapping Bobbie's cheek none to gently, Ryan vanished leaving Bobbie to stare blankly at the ceiling.

_Two days earlier..._

A sharp blinding light flicked on, exposing the room like someone caught behind a shower curtain. The room was large. Various expensive objects littered around on shelves even around the floor. They weren't for playing; nor did they hold any spiritual relevance to a hidden memory. A shadow stretched across the room, before it disapered. The owner wondering into another room.

Nicholas. He sighed while flicking on the kettle, watching it rattle and shake. Grabbing a mug without bothering to glance at the crudely drawn scenery of a forest, he dumped three hearty portions of sugar followed by an even large helping of grounded coffee beans. Pouring the steaming hot water into the cup, listening to it hissing as it came in contact with cold fake china. Nicholas picked up it up with a sigh before heading for his favourite chair by the fire place.

Sitting down with a wince, Nicholas stretched out his legs hissing as over used muscules unoicled from their knots. Three years ago he meet Cyrus. Three years to this day he helped him catch ghosts. Well one; but that was bad enough. Glancing towards his mobile which sat on the small rounded table, Nicholas starred at the screen.

**1 new message**

It flashed rudely at him. Rolling his eyes, Nicholas ignored it. Burrying his noes into the steam of his coffee he took a large gulp realishing in the burning feeling, which caused his stomach muscules to uncoil. Every inch of his body seemed to have one knot or another. The phone this time buzzed violently.

**2 new messages. 3 new messages. 7 new messages.**

Chuckling around the rim of his mug, Nicholas finally took his phone in hand and began to scroll through slowly. The texts made no sense. Dennis rambled about a large glass house covered in strange writing. Nicholas leaned forward, placing the china cup down, his eyes narrowed re-reading some the words, as they didn't make sense. He began to lightly chew on his lower lip, tearing deeply into the flesh, as a cold chill of sweat trickled down the back of his neck. This couldn't be happening. Standing up sharply causing his chair to rock before smacking harshly back into place, Nicholas raced towards the front door, just grabbing hold of his jacket and scarf before running out into the chilling night air.

* * *

"Answer you bastard!"

Nicholas shouted for the third time, as he finally gave up tossing the phone over his shoulder. It bounced against the back seat before clanging against a flimsy padded floor. Dark angry clouds began to loom over. Leaning forward, his chin resting over the rim of the steering wheel, Nicholas just managed to swerve moments from crashing into a car which looked out of control.

"Fuck..!"

He hissed as he banged his chin harshly biting his tongue at the same time. Blood filled his mouth, causing him to spit. No horns were pressed as Nicholas continued to drive on feeling like a mad man. Knuckles burst. Nicholas spun the wheel violently causing the tyres to screech loudly driving at least a foot deeper into the mud, though the car didn't slow down. It seemed almost by chance that Nicholas knew which drive to take in order to climb up a small but steep hill. Eyes remained unblinking expecting to see a large house covered in words, but all that remained was broken chunks of glass, dust and various objects that looked like they were part of a machine.

Opening the door with a trembling hand Nicholas stepped out. His knees buckled, forcing himself to grip hold of the door, else he would've fallen onto his knees. Fear rose within his throat. Though it lay before him bitter and damaged Nicholas knew what it was meant to represent. Stumbling forward, his hand trailing across the bonnet of his car, not even hissing when the dark green paint scorched his palm.

"Cyrus you didn't.."

Whispering as his chin quivered Nicholas stumbled forward, aware of the sweat trickling down his brow. Heart leaping as his foot crunched against what was once glass, he starred dumbfound towards the shattered remains of the glass house.

_Half an hour later.._

"Dennis! Dennis where are you?!"

Nicholas didn't care if he was scaring any last remaining animal in the woods. Running around like a terrified parent, white burning pain travelling up his legs, he stumbled leaning uncomfortably against the bonnet of his car, heaving, gasping. No remains. Nothing. Nicholas had tried ringing the phone numerace times to no avail. Dragging fingers through knotted hair, Nicholas blinked back angry tears which stung the corner of his eyes. Everything hurt. Knees wobbled as he allowed himself to rest against his car. This couldn't be happening to him a second time. Bowing his head, he cupped his face in quivering palms as the tears finally began to fall.

"I did this for you.. I did it for you..!"

He moaned heartbrokenly.

The ground cracked under her weight. Face clear from burns; tattered hospital gown now replaced with a pink blossom shirt with pale blue jeans. Eyes twinkling she felt; betrayal but also a long drawing connection to a sobbing stranger. Breathing out a gentle sigh (It was more of a habit than a necessary). Stepping forward with caution she stretched out her hand placing it with care upon the males quivering shoulder.

Head shooting up so fast it was wonder it remained upon his shoulders, Nicholas looked with wide round eyes.

"R- Denn-"

Stuttering over two names, Nicholas found his throat growing dry gazing towards a female. He could barely make himself out in her eyes. Her hand felt cold against his now taunt shoulder. Mouth opening before quickly snapping shut, giving a grand performance of a fish. Watching with no mock in her gaze the female allowed her hand to drop, she stepped back body shimmering like water.

"Jean Kriticos"

Showing no shock that he knew her name, Jean bowed her head closing her eyes as if accepting it. Glasses weren't needed. They each shared a power. Stretching her hand, Nicholas showed no sign of hesitation as he grasped her hand, allowing himself to be risen; taken away mentally to what he once was.

* * *

_Finally... Another chapter completed. Really excited about this story, as mysteries will start to unfold. Sorry for the cliff hanger but be assured that the next chapter won't be that long to wait for. Please leave a review._

_- Signed The Broken Ghost_


End file.
